Cosmic Befuddlement
by SelenityHyperion
Summary: Upon finding a strange new race of creature on her mate's lands one day, an inuyoukai sets off a chain of events that will cause her timeline to diverge from the main pathway... straight into the awaiting arms of Cosmos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon... *adds to Christmas List*

The life she had lived on Earth was over. There was no way she could go back to Tokyo. Her parents would be better off not remembering her... and the same for her brothers and her friends and her teachers... everyone.

Even the senshi.

With but a single tear staining her porcelain cheek, Sailor Cosmos raised her staff, pushing her newly gained powers into it to spread over the Earth...

To give her dearest friends their greatest wish.

Normal life.

The selfless angel gave out after completing her task, trusting her powers to protect her while she rested from the exertion... never noticing the hole of darkness creeping up on her limp form...

A/N: Yes yes, I know... another story? Well, I couldn't help it! I am going to tell a SM/Inuyasha crossover for the first time in my life! My muse would not stop pestering me til I wrote this... aaaaand, since it will be told in DRABBLES, I can hopefully write a chapter a day... of course, some chapters will be longer. However, most will be under 200 words. Please review, my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon *throws darts at legal peoples*

A special thank you to Chicwa88 for reviewing, and a thank you to all who have read my story, as well. Thank you! Anywhos... on with the story! Enjoy and please review, dearies!

.

.

.

.

Darkness overwhelming.

A sense of... turmoil.

The nethers twisted around the sleeping Lunar Lady's form, seeking to give comfort to its beloved mistress.

With a slight flare of power and a gentle tug, the angel began drifting in a slightly different direction, towards an awaiting exit to the darkness.

Upon emergence from the black hole, power gathered around Her, enveloping Her in the warmth that is Her own light. The warmth that is the Cosmos.

Suddenly, a bright flash illuminates the space surrounding her. Glimpses of giant white dogs and ogres and of a land still green with Terra's love can be seen before the light engulfs her form. When it finally calms, naught can be seen... for she has disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ye, Inuyasha or Sailor Moon… *grumbles*

.

.

.

.

The night had been a normal, beautiful night. The moon shone brightly upon the lands, like a mother watching over her children. Stars glimmered in the background, as if a blanket of newly lain snow, what with the numbers visible in this new world. A gentle breeze blew through the trees, rustling the leaves to create an undertone of peace and tranquility.

Gradually, the light from the moon began to increase in intensity, the stars beginning to disappear in the waves of Light and Power that rippled through the night sky. The critters of the land scurried to find a place of safety to escape the intial waves of pure, unadulterated power.

As the light washed over the area, a pinpoint of bright white light began to form, growing with each passing second, putting even the moon to shame.

Within that light there appeared a figure, whips of hair barely visible upon the background, wings spread over the body, two orbs sitting upon the head of the person like twin full moons.

Eventually, She fell, plummeting to the ground at speeds greater than gravity itself. Mere moments before impact, She emitted yet _another_ bright light but Her power consumed the area, healing what little damage the land had underwent. There, She would drift, narry a flicker of Her consciousness showing on Her countenance.

The power would continue to spread, tendrils reaching into the minds of the powerful beings that had just observed the Cosmic display.

A/N: Okay… while I am not too overy thrilled with how this chapter turned out I was not about to leave you all waiting. Please review, even if it is to just say 'cool'. Thankies!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

A/N: Enter fillers for welcoming the big action! Also, I have an idea... each time I hit the decade mark on reviews the next day's chapter will be super long! At 50 reviews it will be equal to about a month's words... and at 100 it will be 3 month's worth! Please review, lovelies. =)

The West was in a buzz. Something had happened last night but nobody was quite sure what. Never before had such power been felt in their area, especially without violence ensuing.

The Lord of the West had disappeared with his mate the night before, too. They had left a message behind that their son would be taking over in their absence while they investigated a possible offensive launch upon their lands.

Even the other lands had felt the power that had washed over the region. Though they would not venture into the West to see what had happened... officially, anyways...


End file.
